Lake Of Fire
|canción=noicon|250px|center |autor=Lordz of Brooklyn |juego=Mafia |emisora= }}Categoría:Canciones de MafiaCategoría:Mafia es una de las canciones de ambiente pertenecientes a la banda sonora del juego que se pueden escuchar en Mafia. Es el tema que aparece en los créditos finales. Letra Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly As the guitar gently weeps, my Riviera streaks Into the night like a bat outta hell All the wishes in the well couldn’t keep me from my cell I’m feeling paranoid, I couldn’t trust my clientele The Marlboro blows, I blow the smoke through my nose You reap what you sow and Lord I know I took route 87, upstate New York I’m feeling like I sinned so I must be getting soft Got an angel on my right, the devil on my left Conscious being on my brain for every single death I’m seeing ghosts, I’m being haunted like the tell tale heart I’m on the road alone, headlights in the dark I never ever ratted, kept my mouth shut Bad karma all around and I’m running out of luck Next soldier wants my job, better watch my back Or I’ll be the one in the trunk getting whacked Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Flat footer on the street, rookie on the beat Looking for the crack spot, trying to hit a jackpot Have not, want not, gun shot, Dirty cop on the prowl, it’s all legal Fuck karma chameleon, Irish, Sicilian Heritage since birth, sold my soul for what it’s worth From London to Perth, Tokyo to Paris Caught in The Abyss like my name was Ed Harris Trying to build this palace, heart’s full of malice My soul’s corrupt, I’m about to erupt Internal investigation’s got me facing Twenty-five to life, I’m thinking kids and wife They cut me up, rough me up and sweat my connection Now they got us all under witness protection Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Before there was a lotto his people took your numbers Odds on the game, the point spreads over, unders Went to private school educated by nuns But like a pagan, lost his faith through the Gods of the guns A heist like the Briks, he iced ladies like rinks From pocket books to the minks, thought they’d never see the clink Slapped on the wrist, his case was dismissed You see money talks, yo, it pays if you’re rich pops Grease the bulls just to bribe the judge Should have scared 'em straight, should of gave 'em tough love But that’s when they hauled him from the jury to the warden Everybody had a price but this time they can’t afford 'em Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly Where do gangstas go when they die They don’t go to heaven where the angels fly…